1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of providing a graphic user interface (GUI) allowing a user to easily use and select a plurality of contents, and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus is not only used as a means for simply displaying broadcast contents, but also used as a central apparatus of peripheral devices by a connection to a variety of apparatuses and may also watch various contents on a web through an Internet connection. In addition, the display apparatus such as TV has been advanced to a smart TV capable of increasing utilization by installing various applications.
Accordingly, as the number of contents which may be used by the display apparatus, such as contents provided from the display apparatus itself, contents received from an external server, and the like, is increased, an importance of a user interface by which the contents intended to be used by the user may be easily searched and classified has emerged.
That is, as the contents which may be used by the display apparatus are rapidly increased, it is difficult to control the display apparatus by a remote controller simply including channel and volume buttons which are previously used.
In addition, a pointing device which is mainly used for a personal computer (PC) has a relatively large size of a display screen, and the display apparatus such as TV which is mainly controlled at remote is not suitable to use various contents.
Therefore, a solution for allowing the user to easily and instinctively use and select contents or services provided by the display apparatus is requested.